1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample measuring device and a sample measuring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 illustrates an example of sample measuring system (see Patent Document 1, for example). The sample measuring system 900 shown in the figure comprises a sample measuring device 91 and a personal computer 93 (hereinafter referred to as “PC 93”). For instance, the sample measuring device 91 is a self-monitoring blood glucose meter (SMBG meter) which enables users to measure their own blood glucose levels. Measurement by the sample measuring device 91 is performed by inserting a sensor strip 92 into the sample measuring device 91 and applying blood to the sensor strip 92. Before or after the measurement, the sample measuring device 91 is connected to the PC 93 via a cable 94. The measurement data obtained by the sample measuring device 91 is sent to the PC 93 via the cable 94 and stored in the PC 93. The PC 93 is capable of storing data of a plurality of measurements. The stored measurement data can be checked by e.g. a doctor so that the doctor can provide treatment or medicine suitable for the diabetes symptoms of the user.
However, it is troublesome to connect the sample measuring device 91 and the PC 93 via the cable 94 at each time of measurement. When the user fails to connect the sample measuring device 91 via the cable 94, the measurement data is not stored in the PC 93. In such a case, it may be difficult for the doctor to provide the user with proper treatment or medicine.    Patent Document 1: JP-A1-2008-136437